Animatronics
Animatronics = The are the main characters of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise. In the original and final pizzerias, the animatronics consist of the titular Freddy Fazbear, as well as Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and additionally, the mysterious Golden Freddy. In the toy location, they consist of the aforementioned animatronics in a damaged state as well as their updated versions: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Toy Foxy, along with two new characters: Balloon Boy and The Puppet. In 2023, there is only one true animatronic capable of stuffing: a yellowish-green, deteriorated, rabbit-like animatronic named Springtrap. Some of the animatronics from the previous titles also make appearances as visions of the old characters, and are known as phantoms: Phantom Freddy, Phantom Chica, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle, Phantom BB, and Phantom Puppet. They are only capable of jumpscaring, but this can still prove to be a major obstacle. In the nightmares, the original four animatronics do not return, however their nightmarish and more mangled counterparts appear, and are referred to as Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. Additionally, there is a plushie of Springtrap (known as Plushtrap), along with two new animatronics, Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare, the latter replacing the former on Nights 7 and 8. Mechanics 1993 In 1993, the animatronics wander about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after-hours in a "free-roaming mode" (due to their servos locking up if they stay in place for too long) and sometimes coming after the protagonist Mike Schmidt. This is confirmed by the Phone Guy during his call on Night 1. Because the 'endoskeleton', or the player in the first game based around the attraction, is at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after business hours, the animatronics won't recognize him as a human; rather, an endoskeleton without a costume on. As this is against the rules at the establishment, they will attempt to forcefully stuff it into an animatronic suit (despite this, Bonnie often pass by the endoskeleton Backstage and make no attempt to stuff it inside a suit. {BONNIE!}). The endoskelton strangely stops moving after being stuffed, leaving two possibilities:The endoskeleton simply needs to reboot, or it is actually a human. Since there is no room for a human to stay alive inside the suits as they are filled with crossbeams, wires, animatronic machinery, and other structural pieces especially around the facial area, if a human were to be stuffed, it would kill him, explaning why he stops working. The only parts of the human body that would ever be seen again are the eyeballs and the teeth which pop out of the front of the suit's mask. This would end up killing the human as seen on the Game Over screen in the first game. 1987 In 1987, the animatronics aren't left on a free-roaming mode at night. Instead, during their construction, the robots were never given a proper night mode, so, at night, when they don't hear noise, they think they're in the wrong room. They then try to find the nearest source of noise in an attempt to find a room with potential customers - in this case, the office where either Jeremy Fitzgerald or Fritz Smith reside, depending on the night. However, similar to 1993, upon sighting anything living after-hours, they will assume it is an endoskeleton without a suit on. (Come on, it looks just like anendoskeleton!) Thus, they will then attempt to stuff them into an animatronic suit. In this location, the new "toy" animatronics are supposedly connected to a criminal database enabling them to identify dangerous individuals in the restaurant and protect their valued customers if necessary. As the week goes on, this coding appears to drastically malfunction as Phone Guy informs the player of the animatronics merely staring at adult patrons regardless of their hostility. The toy animatronics are also potentially hostile to their identified criminal targets as Phone Guy advises the player to avoid eye contact with them for their own safety. Their predecessors, meanwhile, have been recycled for parts for the toy versions and are stored in Parts/Service. Despite being decommissioned, they remain majorly active. 2023 In Fazbear Fright, there is a major difference in how the mechanics inside of the animatronics work. As stated by Phone Guy in his phone calls throughout the week, two animatronics (one being Springtrap, the other Fredbear) were designed to be different than the others - instead of functioning only as robots, they were made so that the mechanical parts inside of them could be tightly compressed against the inner walls of the suit, using spring locks to hold them in place. This would allow somebody to enter the suit and wear it. However, the person inside of the suit would need to take extreme caution, as any sudden movement, touching the springlocks, or even breathing on them too much could cause them to loosen or malfunction, and all the mechanical parts would rapidly shift back into place, and anybody inside the suit would likely be severely injured or killed. Ultimately, as seen in the minigame at the end of Night 5, this is what led to the death of Purple Guy. When he was cornered by the spirits of the five murdered children, he attempted to flee and hide inside of the Springtrap suit. Although this plan initially appeared successful, the mechanical parts shifted back into place, killing him, although there are several theories as to what caused the Springlock suit to malfunction. In addition to the different endoskeleton variety, the third game also shares a function from the second game, in that the animatronics are programmed to move towards any sounds they detect (for, as Phone Guy states in Night 2, "An easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are"). Because of this, the player is able to use the attraction's audio devices to lure Springtrap throughout the halls of the building, thus keeping him away from the player. "Nightmares" In the nightmares, it is slightly speculative onto how the Nightmare animatronics - including Plushtrap - came to be. Their behavior appears to be somewhat detached from reality, often teleporting into the room and zipping off the bed in a speed too fast for a normal living thing to master. It is believed that the Nightmare animatronics are only a figment of the protagonist's imagination, since these are nightmares themselves. It is unknown if this is the case with Plushtrap, as he only makes an appearance in his own special minigame. It is shown throughout the week that the crying child has an irregular attachment to the animatronics, even calling them his "friends". 2 days lster, multiple plushies of the animatronics (including Plushtrap, who is described as a "finger trap" by a young girl's father) are seen next to kids in the outdoors. Multiple costume heads were backstage in the backstage area. Not to mention, Purple Guy placed an animatronic head onto the head of another man already wearing the animatronic's body, possibly showing the suit he is wearing is a Springlock suit. ''Sister Location'' The Bite of '87 may have occurred during a birthday party, with Fredbear being responsible for the bite due to a malfunction in his jaw. It was also shown that the child was forced into the mouth of Fredbear by his older brother attempting to scare him. Because of this, Fredbear's jaw clamped down on the child's head, causing severe damage. However, Fredbear's Family Diner was implied to have closed down before the events of the second game, leading some to believe that this was a different event entirely. However, Fredbear's Family Diner had to have closed before 1973, because that's when it was rebranded. Endoskeletons Endoskeletons are the inner structural frames of animatronic characters. They are composed of many mechanical parts and animatronic devices including wiring, eye and mouth pieces, moving limbs and digits, and voice boxes, all of which come together to make up a bipedal humanoid animatronic. This endoskeleton is housed inside a character-themed suit, thus bringing the animatronics to life for the patrons of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as well as allowing them to roam around the establishment at night. According to the rules of the establishment, an endoskeleton is not to be seen outside their suit, so the animatronics are programmed to forcefully stuff any exposed endoskeletons into a Freddy Fazbear suit. If an animatronic were to confuse a human for endoskeleton and stuff it in a suit, which is filled with wires and crossbeams, as mentioned by Phone Guy, would ultimately result in death. This does not appear to be the case in 2023, however, as upon death, the screen will simply say Game Over, possibly implying that Springtrap intends to outright kill him rather than stuff them into a suit, which makes sense, since he is Purple Guy. Viewing There are a number of ways to view the endoskeletons in all four games. In the trailer of the first game, Bonnie takes off his mask, revealing the bare endoskeleton beneath, as shown to the right. If the player wants to see endoskeleton in Five Nights at Freddy's (The first of four games explaining the story), the easiest way is in the flashing image of Freddy on the title screen. One can briefly glimpse his endoskeleton at certain moments. There is also an extra endoskeleton Backstage for one of the animatronic characters, which can be seen on the table in the room. Additionally, at certain angles on specific cameras, Chica's endoskeleton teeth can be seen from within her mouth. Parts of Foxy's inner frame can also be seen as well, as he seems to have been damaged to an extent in areas below his waist and on his chest, arms, and lower legs. In the toy location, a bare endoskeleton appears in the Prize Corner and the Left Air Vent on rare occasions. Large portions of the endoskeletons on all four of the old characters can be seen too, as they are heavily damaged and withered, leaving their inner mechanisms visible. In the three main toy animatronics, you can sometimes see glimpses of their endoskeletons at certain angles. Additionally, since Toy Foxy is a contorted mess of mechanical parts, its endoskeleton is clearly visible in almost all of its appearances. The new characters' endoskeletons are very different from the older models, them having more of a frame and featuring working ears built onto the head rather than the ears being built into the costume. In Fazbear Fright, there are no occurrences in which you can clearly see any endoskeletons. However, by looking closely, you can see mechanical parts and circuitry inside of Springtrap, through the holes torn in the actual suit. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4, the final game in the series, it is once again difficult to see a clear view of an endoskeleton. However, parts of them are visible from inside the torn Nightmare animatronics' suits. Through closer inspection, these endoskeletons seem mostly the same from previous games, except for one strange difference of seemingly detachable razor-sharp claws on each metal finger. There are also out-of-place long, sharp teeth on each of the Nightmares' jaws, rendering it seemingly impossible for the Nightmares to close their mouths (however, it has been proven they can do it by taking a closer inspection at Nightmare Bonnie's jumpscare, who is clearly seen snapping his mouth open and shut). The endoskeletons also all have five fingers, much like Springtrap. Trivia * With the exception of Freddy, all of the mascots' names are alliterative with their species. ** Freddy's alliteration is with his surname, while his first name rhymes with the word 'Teddy', as Freddy is a Teddy Bear. * In 1993, the order of activity of the animatronics is alphabetical: first Bonnie, then Chica, then Foxy, and, finally, Freddy. * All of the original animatronics' names (Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy) have the first syllable accented. * The toy animatronics' endoskeletons are very different from the older ones. They have much more of a protective frame and have different mouths. They also have a much greater amount of protective parts around the legs and arms.previous games, The Desolate Hope. |-|Gallery = 1993 band_trailer.gif|The band playing during the day from the trailer (click to animate). Custom_Night_Selection.png|All the animatronics in the Custom Night. Backstage Normal.png|Backstage, several masks and an endoskeleton can be seen. Brightened and saturated for clarity. Backstage_Watching.png|Backstage, several masks and an endoskeleton can be seen, except all are turned to face the camera. Brightened and saturated for clarity. Freddys Endoskeleton.png|Freddy's endoskeleton head as seen on the main menu. Maskless Freddy.png|Another picture of Freddy's endoskeleton (note how it looks different from the one to the left). Bonnie's_Endoskeleton.jpg|Bonnie's complete endoskeleton face. Foxy_in_The_Office_FNaF.png|Foxy as he enters The Office. Transparent Foxy.png|The texture of Foxy while sliding through the door. Golden Freddy Death.gif|If the player lowers the Monitor after seeing this, Golden Freddy will appear in The Office, whether the doors are closed or not. (Click to animate.) 573.png|Golden Freddy, notice his eyes are missing, and instead are replaced with pinprick, white pupils. FNaF1Poster.png|"Celebrate!" poster. Show_stage_nocamera.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on the Show Stage. 1987 Fnaf2.jpg|Freddy as he appears in the teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Bunny-New-Model.jpg|Bonnie's new model for Five Nights at Freddy's 2 with Toy Bonnie. Note the discarded face. New Foxy.jpeg|Foxy and The Mangle from the teaser. 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|The toy animatronics on the Show Stage. FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|The toy animatronics as seen in the main menu. FNaF2 GF.png|All the animatronics in the Custom Night (except the Puppet). ToyBonnieLeaning.png|Toy Bonnie, as seen sliding through while the Freddy Fazbear Head is on. FNAF2BB.png|BB, also known as Balloon Boy. Mangle_from_above_texture.png|Mangle, the "take apart and put back together" attraction. 65.png|The Puppet, who resides in the Prize Corner. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Golden Freddy sitting in The Office. Bare Endoskeleton (clean).png|A Bare Endoskeleton at the Prize Corner. PartsService.png|Old and disrepaired animatronics in Parts/Service. 269.png|The mysterious Purple Freddy that appears in Parts/Service. He is slumped in a position that resembles Golden Freddy's. Shadow Toy Bonnie.jpeg|The mysterious Shadow Bonnie that appears in The Office. He has a shorter torso than Toy Bonnie and perfectly aligned teeth, rather than buck teeth. 2023 Whatcanweuse.jpg|Second teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3 with the rest of the Toy animatronics (also with BB's paper doll and Foxy's hook) in the box. Extra_Springtrap_2.png|Springtrap, the primary antagonist and only true animatronic of the game. FNAF3GoldenFreddy.png|Texture of Shadow/Purple Freddy as it rarely appears in The Office. HQ Freddy Bonnie Chica Trailer FNaF 3.png|Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as they appear in the trailer. Transparent Toy Scraps.png|Texture of the box filled with animatronic parts. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 4.jpg|The first teaser image for the fourth game, featuring a gruesome-looking withered animatronic resembling Freddy Fazbear. This animatronic was later confirmed to be Nightmare Freddy. FNaF 4 Teaser 2.jpg|The second teaser image for the fourth game, which also features a gruesome, withered animatronic, this time resembling Bonnie, along with the caption "Was it me?". This animatronic was later confirmed to be Nightmare Bonnie. fnaf4 teaser 3.png|The third teaser image for the fourth game, showing an image resembling a grotesque, deteriorated Chica accompanied by a withered-looking cupcake, also with the caption "Was it me?". This animatronic was later confirmed to be Nightmare Chica. NF.jpg|The fourth teaser for the fourth game, featuring a withered animatronic resembling Foxy, without the eyepatch but including the hook. This animatronic was later confirmed to be Nightmare Foxy. Newteaser.jpg|The sixth teaser for the fourth game, featuring an unknown withered animatronic. This animatronic was later confirmed to be Nightmare Fredbear. Oddly, his color is grey slightly similar to Nightmare's color even though Nightmare Fredbear's color is yellow/gold. Teaser4Springtrap.jpg|The seventh teaser for the game, displaying an animatronic resembling Springtrap underneath a window, as well as the caption "Terrible things come in small packages". This animatronic was later confirmed to be Plushtrap. Cast Photos